Carry You Home
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: Raj, why are you wearing that insignia? HoundxMirage, IDWverse, oneshot


Title: Carry You Home

Author: SBX

Characters: Hound, Mirage, mention of others

Pairings: Hound/Mirage

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: No character used in this story belongs to me. Title comes from the lyrics of "Carry You Home" by James Blunt.

Summary: "'Raj, why are you wearing that insignia?"

A/N: IDWverse. I was reading the Mirage Spotlight and I thought there seemed to be a little personal tension between Hound and Mirage, like Mirage betrayed Hound personally once in the past. Also this fic is a bit of an experiment as it was entirely typed up in the notes feature of my iPod Touch. That thing is the shit. :D

While editing any typos or grammar mistakes I was listening to "Carry You Home" by James Blunt and thought it was a bittersweet counterpoint to the shear twistedness of this story. Because in the end, Decepticon!Mirage really did love his Hound.

* * *

_As strong as you were, tender you go  
I'm watching you breathing, for the last time  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet, I know what it means and I'll carry you home, I'll carry you home._

_ooooo_

"Oh, oh Primus, Trailbreaker, no."  
"Hound?"  
"'Raj, somebody shot Trailbreaker, you gotta help me get him to a medic."  
"Hound, he's gone already... I made very certain of that."  
"W-what are you talking about, 'Raj?"  
"I'm afraid it had to be done, Hound. He was in the way. In more ways than one."  
"'Raj, why are you wearing that insignia?"  
"Why do you think?"

_ooooo_

The dripdripdrip of energon leaking from another Autobot's injuries was slowly driving Hound crazy. Not for the first time he found himself cursing his treacherous lover and his own treacherous spark for still longing for his presence.  
He almost couldn't believe it but the evidence was irrefutable as he had seen the Decepticon insignia on Mirage's chest plates himself. It made Hound sick to his tanks to know the he had been 'facing with a 'Con spy.  
His fellow prisoners weren't very sympathetic, blaming him for bringing that monster into their midst. What hurt most was the knowledge that they were right.  
The scout had deliberately blinded himself to Mirage's restless tendencies, his distant ways, his very vocal doubts about which side is the right one, his Tower bred greed. He'd ignored all warnings, even from his best friend. In the end his belief that his love was enough to hold the spy's loyalty to the Autobots was gravely mistaken.  
It wasn't a mistake he'd ever make again. Next time Hound saw that miserable 'Con, he'd take all the pain and suffering that he had caused and give it back to him in kind.

_ooooo_

"Hound, it's a pleasure to see you again."  
"Wish I could say the same, Decepticon."  
"Oh dear, you aren't still upset about Trailbreaker are you?"  
"Guess."  
"Really, Hound, he was just in the way. In the way of my plans...and in the way of us."  
"You killed my best friend out of jealousy? You're one sick mech, Mirage."  
"Perhaps. I like to think of myself as simply protective of my possessions."  
"You don't own me, 'Raj!"  
"I own your spark, it will always be mine no matter how much you hate me."  
"Dream on, Mirage. There's no 'us' anymore. You destroyed any chance of that when you turned your back on the Autobots."  
"Hound, you-Aargh!"  
"That was for 'Breaker. Now get out of here before I put you out of my misery."  
"Very well. Though for what its worth, I am truly sorry things had to happen this way."  
"Save it for someone who'll believe your lies, 'Con."

_ooooo_

I felt the tugging of guilt at my spark for the first time in a long time. I had promised the Autobots that they would be spared, but Megatron insisted on a dishonorable end to the war and there was nothing more I could do for the mechs that had once been my friends. I tried to tell myself that it was just good business but the part of me that still doubts my choice of side laughed derisively.  
I'm not even certain why I picked Hound to execute first, but before I knew what I was doing I had the scout flat on his back with a makeshift spear ready to pierce his spark. And still I hesitated.  
"Hound...you..."  
Hound, you fool, why didn't you follow me when I asked you to, it didn't have to happen this way, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  
Prime is trying to talk me down, trying to use my doubts to stay my hand, appeal to our long dead friendship. My optics meet Hound's as the fool says I'm not a murder and there is a bitter humor there as he and he alone knows the true depths of my depravity. After all, who knows you better than your spark mate?  
A rush of inexplicable anger, either at Hound's insolence or Prime's ignorance I don't know, but the shout is directed at both of them.  
"You don't know what I am!"  
As the spear pierces Hound's spark I feel a thrill as the released energy travels up my weapon and into my body. The pleasure sends me straight into overload and I barely hear Prime's shout of rage.  
I certainly felt the impact as the brute rushed me before I crash through the container that my mate had been so fascinated with. Then nothing.

_ooooo_

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Hound."  
"You had that dream again, didn't you?"  
"...Yes."  
"Why do you let it bother you?"  
"Because I hurt other Autobots and enjoyed it. I hurt you and enjoyed it."  
"'Raj, relax. It's just a dream."  
"Of course, it's just a dream."


End file.
